


I'll Take it to my Grave

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory Ori knitting Fili something fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take it to my Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weesnaw (weiznoiz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiznoiz/gifts).



Plodding along on horseback, the Dwarves sang songs, told jokes and jested merrily at each other’s plans for the gold of Erebor. Every one, including Bilbo was smoking a pipe and enjoying the scenery while they could; All but one little dwarf at the back. For, you see, Ori much preferred to knit to pass the time. He had knitted his entire outfit, and little gloves for the company which they always wore. Once, he’d even knitted a sweater big enough for Bombur, but he ended up giving it as a blanket to his horse. The quiet clicking of the needles together drew Fili’s attention because he was always curious to know what Ori was up to.

‘Oi! What you making there, little one?’ Fili slows his horse until it was beside Ori’s. Lifting his chin, Fili tries to spot what Ori’s been knitting this entire journey over his arms, but to no avail. ‘It’s not ready yet,’ Ori replied, instantly bashful and trying to hide it. The uneven ground was working against him, because soon Fili was a good foot higher than Ori and could see right into his lap. Cocking his head to the side, Fili inquired ‘well, now. Who’s that for? It’s a bit too adorable for anyone in this company, don’t y’think?’

Hastily packing it away, Ori pulled out a pipe and Gandalf light it with magic. ‘It’s just a present, and it’s not done yet.’ Speeding up, Ori nestled between Dori and Nori who were chatting about the kinds of things they’d do with there share of the gold. Dori kept saying that he’d never live long enough to collect the gold of Erebor at this rate, not with having to watch out for Ori all the time. Nori tells his brothers he’d pay off his crimes, and live happily in Erebor with a beautiful wife and a small little family. They asked Ori what he was planning; ‘Oh, probably just a little house where I can knit by a fire and give away my crafts. I mean, with a fourteenth of the treasure, I don’t need to sell them, so I figure those who need them can have them.’ Fili overheard this and a smile played across his face for he’d always known Ori to be generous but this was more than he could have expected from anyone.

Night fell quickly, for it was the end of winter and the ground still had pockets of snow splayed across it. The Company settled in for the night, building a fire bigger than any of them (with the exception of Gandalf) and they quickly went to work to finish up any chores they may have. Dwalin sharpened his sword while he tended to the fire, making sure it never died down even slightly Off to collect firewood went Fili and Kili, who said they ‘got lost’ when asked about what took them so long; The Dwarves knew, but didn’t want to embarrass them. Beside the fire, cooking, stood Bombur and Bofur. The latter just liked to help whenever he could. On a log near the ponies sat Thorin who was looking over the key to Erebor like he’d do every night; almost unsure he even held it in his hands. Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Balin and Bifur sat around the fire, deciding who would take the first shift of the night. Ori, however, was no where to be found when dinner was ready.

‘By Durin’s beard, Ori’s gone again. Fili, you’re young, go fetch him before dinner.’ Thorin barked, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but his voice was stern. Fili gave his uncle a horribly over exaggerated look of disbelief but quickly stalked off into the surrounding darkness. Weaving between the trees like an Elf, Fili quickly comes upon Ori’s little campfire where he settled down. Ori hadn’t heard him yet, so he skirt the circle of light, and watched him work, knitting swiftly with a face splitting smile on his face. Looking around, Fili quietly plopped onto the ground, and peered on wards, entranced by the sure movements Ori was making. Fili had leaned forward but his knee landed on a stick, which cracked loudly. With his cover blown, he dusted off and walked into the light. ‘Dinner is ready…’ He trailed off once he saw what Ori had been knitting when it was completed. Ori had knitted a cape coated with Khuzdûl scrawled all over it, and a depiction of Erebor without Smaug on top of it. There were 15 little people, Thorin’s Company of course, around the base of the mountain on piles of treasure. Fili had only seen the Company before and called it adorable, but he was so wrong.

Ori’s face bloomed red, ‘I told you it wasn’t ready before. I had only begun,’ he could not bear to look anywhere but into the fire, biting his lip he continued ‘It was going to a present for you, when we’d won.’ Fili kneeled in front of him, and cupped his face; ‘I was wrong to have ever doubted you, Ori, my brother.’ Ori tried to look down, but Fili’s grip was steady and their eyes remained locked. ‘We should go- I mean, I know about you and Kili. I just want you to be happy.’ The corner of Fili’s mouth pulled into a sincere smile. He leaned in and kissed Ori’s forehead, who closed his eyes, expecting the worst. ‘I can’t wait to see when you’ve finished it. I do not deserve such kindness from you, but I will take it to my grave with me.’ Ori opened his mouth to argue, but Fili placed a sweet kiss on his lips instead.

Putting out the fire, and rolling up his incomplete cape, Ori followed closely behind Fili on the way back to camp, reveling in the happiness that still coursed through him. This was the reasoning he’d give away his crafts. _He_ was the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of the book!;
>
>> "Here's a kick in the pants if i chose to write a epilogue to this it'll be about how after they reclaim Erebor and Ori takes the gold embroidered cape and places it on Fili's tomb with the remaining 12 standing around looking at the little map when there was 15 on piles of gold happy because the battle was won, they had won."


End file.
